In prior multi-processor communication systems, each processor is the master of its own memory bus and device bus, and thus communication from one processor to either the local memory or device of another processor requires direct interaction with that other processor, thereby tying up the processing time of that processor from performing other tasks during the inter-processor communication.
In a multiprocessor system environment, there is a need for a reliable communication system between two processors to transmit information packets from one processor to another processor, or from one processor to a local memory of another processor with increased efficiency. It is also desirable to have a reliable inter-processor communication system that operates to transfer data in real-time, and as such would provide a very fast response or service time.